


恋爱本质03

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	恋爱本质03

新人写手还望大家多多包涵 

每个人眼里看到的心里感受到的都是不同的 

欢迎大家留意见和建议

感谢愿意看下去的你比心心

 

KT向

舞台剧演员最强座长51×funk音乐人世界无敌性感小可爱244

陌生人设定

就是想让他们好好恋爱

有A团出没，西皮磁石

新人水平有限，需要nino充当红娘

 

恋爱本质 Chapter.3 一见钟情的堂本先生

 

堂本刚是真的开心的在笑，他伸出两只手，有力的手掌带着温度，和光一的手掌握在一起，稍作停留后松开。他比光一矮一些，身体前倾，稍稍抬起头看着他，眼睛里闪着光，嘴巴张张合合的说着些什么话，圆圆的小脸蛋笑眯眯的，就连好看的鼻梁也是愉快的。整个人都散发着“我很开心”的气场。

“今天和nino来可真是不虚此行，实在是震撼，竟然有这么优秀的演员和我们生活在一个时代。”看着刚才在自己头顶飞过的人，堂本刚心里还是有点激动的。

而此时堂本光一却在发愣，他好像听到刚在讲话，但是又好像没在听。因为他的注意力涣散了，面对眼前的这个人，他有好多地方想看，可又不知道该怎么看。

二宫和也发现了光一的失态，不着痕迹的圆着场，“我们今天去买了上次和光一先生说过的那个面包哦~”说完摇了摇手里的袋子，“麻烦光一先生给大家都拿些啦。”这时堂本光一才像回了魂一样，接过伴手礼，交给经纪人打点，自己则请客人进屋。

 

“前辈今天是真的被震撼到了吧~”说完nino蹭了蹭旁边的堂本刚，对堂本光一说道，“他看完都赖在座位上不愿意走的——”

堂本刚看似淡定的摸了摸头发，其实心里早就想揪着出卖自己的nino打一顿了，“哈哈哈，要不是亲眼看到，实在是很难想象这么高强度的表演，竟然是三个小时内不间断完成的啊，这可比nino拍个电影电视剧难多了。”说完瞪大眼睛凶巴巴的看着旁边的这只小狐狸。堂本刚内心OS：“臭小子，让你拿我套近乎，看我给你挖坑。”可惜这种时候，这只小狐狸才不管这些呢，他故意附和到，“那是必然的，这么大的运动量我可不行啊。”

看着对面的两个人你一言我一语的，堂本光一忍俊不禁，发出了“两位真是关系好啊”的感慨。这下nino的话匣子可就打开了，他最愿意别人问他和刚的事了，两个火车帝，有好多趣事可以逗乐别人。

 

托了二宫和也滔滔不绝的福，堂本光一才得以仔细观察这位堂本先生。刚才在门口第一次见面的时候，自己脑子像是有根弦断了一般，向来注意礼节的自己居然忘记打招呼，就直接盯着人家看。实在是失态，可落座后，他的注意力又不自觉的往堂本刚身上偏移。

他穿着白色的内搭，外衣在坐下后背部有些贴身，从肩膀上的痕迹看，大概是背心。他的手臂藏在衣服里，不知道是软软的，还是有肌肉的。他的手指也真好看啊，这样的手弹吉他一定很帅吧。裤子看起来是和外衣一套的灰麻色，也是宽宽的，到脚踝处有收缩，大概是松紧的吧，堂本光一心里想。鞋子，鞋子呢？光一看了看玄关处，大概那双鞋尖对着门口摆放的小皮鞋是他的吧，毕竟看起来nino是不会用他这身“睡衣”去搭皮鞋的。那也是一双很有堂本刚风格的鞋子。想到这光一自己都觉得神奇，我怎么会知道这是他的风格？这次是我们第一次正式见面啊。目光再次回到脸上，圆圆的眼睛，圆圆的脸，看起来稍微有些肉肉的，就稍微有些。哦对！他的嘴巴，竟然有些像三角型？富士山？富士山！脸颊两侧有些胡子，可是为什么留了胡子也能这么白净可爱？还有他的头发，他是长发，没有扎起来，随意的披散着，有的在肩膀前边，有的在背后他看不到的地方，卷成好看的弧度。男人留长发？之前他能接受的也就高见泽叔了吧，可是这个堂本刚，留着长发没有一点违和感，甚至你就根本注意不到，这个人是长发。

好在对方在和nino纠缠着那首歌到底是谁先写了词谁先谱了曲，并没有注意到这位堂本先生根本停不下来的目光。不过，这个想法只是光一自己的脑补罢了。

 

“好吧好吧我认输了，你今天带我来后台就是让堂本先生听咱俩这些无聊的故事的吗？”堂本刚的声音突然传入耳朵，足够将光一拉回现实。声音，他的声音也好可爱(*╹▽╹*)！

喝了口水，装作一直在听的样子，这时才说话了：“不用在意，今天能来实在是太感谢了，只是今天我可能不能请二位吃饭了，等下还有电台要录……”

“么事啦，koichi桑，以后有的是机会，我还没看够呢，以后还要打扰你啦。那我们就先不打扰了，您先忙。”说完两人都起身，准备离开了。

堂本光一看着堂本刚慢慢悠悠的站起来，稍微整理了一下裤子和外衣后摆，转身就要出门了。这时候也不知是什么驱使他，直接伸手拉住了堂本刚的手腕。被拉住的人一脸懵逼，还没来得及开口，就听到堂本光一好听的声音带着些不好意思，跟他说，“虽然我知道有些失礼，但还是想请教一下堂本先生的联系方式，总感觉……和堂本先生能聊得来。”边说边慢慢放开了堂本刚的手腕。

“好啊，可以，我告诉你。”被吓一跳也就那么一下了，堂本刚也是想和堂本光一交朋友的，听到对方主动要求交换联系方式，当然很快就答应。

 

两人走后，堂本光一看着自己的和堂本刚握过手，又拉了人家小臂的右手，好像依旧能感受到对方的温度和香味。拿起来凑近高挺的鼻梁闻了闻，又一瞬间愣住——“？？？我在干嘛？我是变态吗？我今天魔怔了吗？？？”

赶紧把手在衣服上蹭了蹭，可是又立马想到了堂本刚在和他握手时也在衣服上蹭过。两手相握时，他也多少感受到了对方手心是出过汗的。

可此时堂本光一内心七上八下，“？？？我怎么回事，怎么脑海里想他想到停不下？”

带着这样的悸动去录了电台，他不知道的是，这期电台播出时，粉丝们都说他难得的情绪还不错。

 

 

感谢看到这里的你，第一次脑洞，写起来好难，还需斟酌  
明天要cue少主上线了，需要给光一一个树洞  
感谢少主，给所有人比心心


End file.
